transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundwave (Michael Bay)
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu), the Decepticon communications officer and one of Megatron's staunchest supporters, doesn't just master the frequencies that carry information across our planet, he revels in them. Stationed high in the upper atmosphere and capable of processing millions of data streams at once, he is fully capable of taking over communications on a planetary scale. Whether he uses this to direct civilization or destroy it remains to be seen. Soundwave has two extremely powerful weapons: his spread of sonic cannons... and Megatron. If any Decepticon crosses him, he does not hesitate to send a full record of said Decepticon's failures to Megatron, almost certainly ensuring an untimely demise. His lofty position has made Starscream suspicious, so Soundwave has his minion Ravage keep an eye on the Air Commander if he gets out of hand. Soundwave is also nearly defenseless in space, as his devastating sonic cannons only work within the atmosphere. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Jessop (English), Jirō Saitō (Japanese) Stationed in orbit above Earth, Soundwave swiftly taps into every satellite within range. Within minutes, communications, data traffic, weather information, and high-resolution spy photography flood his sensor net. The spill of data fills him with pleasure, and one by one, the humans' systems come under his complete control. From his seat on high, he is in a position to control the destiny of mankind without their knowledge... or to run their civilization into the ground. He originally transforms into a Cybertronian Jet/Satellite, but after arriving to Earth from space, he transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. Attributes: Gallery File:Soundwave_vehicle.jpg|Soundwave's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Frenzy *Ravage *Laserbeak *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Bonecrusher **Brawl *Seekers **Starscream *The Fallen Family Neutral *Starscream *Sentinel Prime Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Alpha Trion **Jetfire *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Woner Dirl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Sector Seven *Red X *Terra *Jinx *Kinetic Solutions Incorporated **Deathstroke *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller (Michael Bay)Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Michael Bay Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Male Decepticons Category:Communications specialists Category:Decepticon communications specialists Category:Michael Bay Decepticon communications specialists Category:Spies Category:Decepticon Spies Category:Michael Bay Decepticon Spies Category:Deceased Category:Michael Bay Deceased Category:Deceased Decepticons Category:Michael Bay Deceased Decepticons Category:Alternate Versions of Soundwave